Betraying HYDRA for Dummies
by alphayamergo
Summary: A step-by-step guide to being a triple agent.


**Step one: Admit there's a problem.**

Ward took a deep breath, and knocked on Coulson's door.

Garrett was going to kill him for this, if he got the chance. Garrett had rescued him from hell and had given Ward a home, and Ward was preparing to betray him, and the rest of HYDRA, to SHIELD.

Ward wasn't sure he could do this.

"Come in," called Coulson, and there was no going back now.

Ward slid the door open. "Sir, I have something important to tell you." He had to force the words out, past the block in his throat made up of everything Garrett had ever done for him. It was a hefty thing to shift.

Coulson looked at him, his eyes kind. "Ward?" he prompted softly.

Ward took a breath, then another. And then, in a rush, he said, "HYDRA didn't die out at the end of World War Two."

"What?" Coulson's voice was sharp. He stood and left his desk, coming to a stop in front of Ward.

"They infiltrated SHIELD when it was first formed," said Ward. "They're still inside SHIELD. Some of them are very highly ranked."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Coulson. There was a dangerous note in his voice.

"Because I'm an agent of HYDRA. Garrett recruited me." Coulson stared at him, and Ward continued, "Well, 'was' might be more accurate, considering I'm betraying them."

Coulson was still staring at him.

"Garrett's also the Clairvoyant," added Ward, as if it was helpful.

Coulson blinked, and said, "We need to talk to Fury. I'm going to tell May to reroute the Bus, and you're going to stay in the cage until we arrive."

Ward smiled wryly. "I figured as much."

**Step two: Convince high-ranking SHIELD agents that this is a genuine defection.**

Ward was being glared at by Director Fury, Agent Hill, the Black Widow, Captain America and another three highly ranked SHIELD agents. Coulson was the only one who wasn't looking at him like he was evil, but he was still looking pretty pissed off. The only upside was that Ward was fairly sure none among them were HYDRA agents, which wasn't really that surprising since Ward had given Coulson a list of agents who should, under no circumstances, be at a meeting about HYDRA.

It was Captain America that broke the silence. "HYDRA didn't end when the Red Skull died." It wasn't a question.

Ward shook his head anyway. "No," he said. "Armin Zola continued it. They infiltrated SHIELD from the start."

"Why should we believe this is a genuine betrayal?" asked Hill. Her arms were crossed and the stare she was giving him seemed like it should be capable of vaporizing him.

Ward shifted uncomfortably. He'd known this question would come eventually, but the answer felt so immensely personal it was difficult to say it aloud. He rubbed the back of his neck. Their eyes tracked his every movement. "Garrett first recruited me when I was in jail." No one questioned this; apparently they had been reading up on him. "I thought – he convinced me that I owed him everything. I did... a lot of bad things for him. But on the Bus…" He trailed off. They were still looking at him, so he found his voice and finished, "I thought Garrett had released me from hell. But it wasn't until I got on the Bus that I really escaped it." His voice grew softer. "Because of the team."

Coulson smiled. No one else did.

Correction: Rogers' expression had softened a little, as well as Hill's. Thank God.

"We're going to need a little more than that," said Fury. "We need to be certain you're telling the truth." Ward blinked. The implication that there was some way of forcing him to be honest was obvious, but…

"We don't have truth serum," he said.

Fury's grin seemed positively feline. "We don't. We have a few tests, though…"

Ward bit back a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

**Step three: Remember not to reveal the fact you've been feeding Director Fury information about HYDRA for the past few months the next time you see your former superior.**

"Garrett!" exclaimed Coulson above Ward's head, in a voice so loud it only just remained within the realm of believability. Ward resisted a smile, knowing that Coulson had essentially shouted the name for Ward's benefit. It gave him a few moments to get into role and make sure he wasn't about to give anything away about his activities for the past few months. Ward clenched his hands into fists and the released them, feeling guilt take root in his chest.

It had been two months since he had defected, but Ward still hadn't been able to fully let go of all the good things he'd once thought about Garrett. For all he knew that Garrett had been manipulating him from the beginning, he still hadn't been able to move past it entirely.

Trip, at least, managed to take his mind off the upcoming meeting for a few moments. But it had also made him more unprepared when Coulson and Garrett came walking around the corner. Ward met Coulson's eyes for a fraction of a second, seeing the apology in the older man's eyes, before he looked at Garrett.

"We have to give up Quinn, I'm afraid," said Coulson. "Garrett will be taking him to a SHIELD facility to interrogate him."

"He'll talk quickly, I bet," said Garrett with a smirk. "I'm quite the sweet talker when I need to be." Ward tried to do what he would have done around Garrett before: he forced a slight smile on to his face, shaking his head as if he'd heard it all before. "Good to see you again, son," said Garrett, and Ward resisted the urge to confess everything and the urge to punch him at the same time.

"You too, sir," he said instead.

"I'll show you where Quinn is being held," said Coulson. Ward tried not to look to grateful as Coulson led Garrett to the cage, away from Ward.

As Garrett's plane detached itself from the Bus later, Coulson came to stand next to Ward. "He's going to follow us there, isn't he?"

"Probably," said Ward.

Coulson sighed. "I figured giving him Quinn was better than giving Garrett a ride there. I'll contact Agent Hill about this, see what she thinks." Ward nodded, and Coulson left him staring out the window into the clouds below.

**Step four: Keep the rest of the team from worrying too much.**

"You know," said Skye halfway through their weekly game of Battle Ships, "we've been going to the Triskelion an awful lot lately."

"Have we?" said Ward. "B4."

"Miss." Ward resisted rolling his eyes. Of _course_ he was losing again. "And you and Coulson always disappear." She narrowed her eyed, looking at her board. "D8."

Ward hoped Skye was the only one who'd noticed that. "Level seven stuff," he said as dismissively as he could. "Miss, by the way."

Skye scowled. "You're lying."

He could hardly explain what he did at the Triskelion, so he simply said, "C2."

"Miss." She was staring at him. "_Ward._"

"Trust me," he said.

"The last time I had to trust someone with level seven stuff, you and Fitz got dropped somewhere without an extraction plan," said Skye. "Explain, please. Fitzsimmons are worried, too."

"Skye," he said softly. "I can't. This is top secret for a reason. If it's too widely known, a lot of people could die."

"Oh, yes," she said dryly. "That makes me feel so much better."

"I don't want to hide it from you," he said. That was at least partially a lie. Ward was terrified of what would happen when the team found out. Would they be disgusted with him for having followed Garrett once? Would they still trust him when they discovered the early part of their relationships with him had been built on lies? Would they hate him if they found out the bad things he'd done for Garrett?

He deserved it if they did. He knew that. He'd prefer it if they didn't, though

"You don't _have_ to," said Skye, shuffling forwards in her seat and leaning forwards. "No one on this Bus is going to tell the world."

"I know," he said. "But." Knowing about HYDRA would put the entire team in danger. It didn't matter if they didn't mention it to anybody, because if there were any differences in their behavior around known HYDRA agents, they would become targets in a heartbeat. It wasn't something Ward was willing to risk.

Skye stared at him doubtfully. He met her eyes with an even gaze. Finally: "B1."

"Hit."

"_Yes!_"

**Step five: Work out what the hell's going on with May.**

"May's got a secure connection line out of the bus," said Skye. "Fitz is disconnecting it. She could be working with the Clairvoyant."

'_Jesus Christ_,' thought Ward.

They joined Coulson at the top of the stairs. "I thought you were the only one," said Coulson, looking at Ward. Skye's expression turned confused.

"Guess he didn't trust me enough," he replied. "I had no idea."

"Head downstairs, both of you," said Coulson. "We can't let May get to Fitz." Ward and Skye nod and head down the stairs.

"What did AC mean?" asked Skye, voice quiet. "That he thought you were the only one?"

"It's a long story," said Ward, "and I think most of it's going to come out soon enough." Skye pursed her lips but didn't push the subject.

There was string on gun shots and Skye flinched at each one. "_Fitz_," she whispered. "Hurry up, Ward!"

"Put it _down_, May," came Coulson's voice, tight and cold.

"It's not what it looks like," May was saying as Ward and Skye reached the door. They exchanged a glance before they rounded the corner, guns pointing at May.

"How long have you been working for HYDRA, May?" asked Ward.

May's eyebrows furrowed. "_HYDRA_? What the hell has HYDRA got to do with anything?" She looked back up at Coulson. "Phil, please -"

"We found the secure line," said Coulson. "You've been reporting to the Clairvoyant, haven't you?"

"I haven't been reporting to the Clairvoyant and I'm _not_ HYDRA," snapped May.

Fitz raised his hand like he has a question in class. "Wait, I'm confused. What has HYDRA got to do with anything?"

"HYDRA has infiltrated SHIELD," said Coulson. His eyes didn't leave May. "Centipede is just one part of their operations."

"And you've known this _how long_?" demanded Skye. Then her head snapped round to look at Ward. "This is what you refused to tell me, isn't it? This is why we're always going to the Triskelion!"

"I haven't been reporting to HYRDA!" exclaimed May. "I'm loyal to SHIELD. I always have been."

"Then who the hell is the secure line to?" demanded Coulson.

"And why were you trying to shoot me?" yelped Fitz.

May held up the gun in one hand. "It's an ICER. And as for who I've been calling – that's confidential. I can't tell you. Not here."

"To hell with that!" shouted Coulson. "Tell me, _now._"

"I _can't_," snapped May.

The plane shifted abruptly. Skye grabbed the doorframe and Ward grabbed on to her. Fitz was holding on to the bench in the lab, and Coulson was leaning on the railings. May grabbed hold of the car to keep herself upright.

"What have you done? Where the hell are we going?" shouted Coulson.

"I don't know! I didn't do it, Phil, I swear." May's voice sounded earnest, but Ward didn't believe her. He was more than aware of how good HYDRA agents were at acting.

"If you didn't do it, who did?" asked Coulson. No one offered up an alternate explanation. "Drop the weapon, May, and kick it over here."

"Coulson -"

"Drop it!" May did as ordered with a clenched jaw. "Now back up – over there." May backed towards Lola, and Skye followed. Ward walked across the room and snatched up the spare gun as Coulson descended the stairs.

"Talk," said Coulson. "Where did you reroute the plane?"

"I didn't. I swear."

"Don't lie!"

"Oh, the plane just turned around for God's sake!"

Coulson's and Fitz's shouts intermingled.

"How is this happening, then?" asked Skye.

"HQ can override automated control of the avionics – take us anywhere!" said May.

"Why would they do that?" asked Ward. "As far as HQ knows, there is no reason to take the Bus anywhere."

"Just let me check the instruments panel. I can find out where we're going -"

Ward shook his head as behind them, Fitz shouted, "No way!"

"You're not going anywhere until -" began Coulson.

"It's not me!" interrupted May, her voice almost exasperated.

"Why did you have an encrypted hardline?" Ward was beginning to feel like they were going around in circles.

"And try to shoot me when we found it?" added Fitz.

"It was a dedicated channel to Director Fury," said May. "That's the truth."

"To Director Fury? I haven't been able to get him on the line for weeks," said Coulson. Ward glanced over at him. It was true – their meeting with Fury over the state of HYDRA has been cancelled only a few weeks ago.

"You were reporting to him?" clarified Skye.

"That's all I can say."

"Oh, just come out with it!" yelled Fitz.

Coulson looked at Ward. "Do you believe her?"

"It's possible. Garrett's never mentioned her -"

"Garrett?" Skye, May and Fitz's voices came all at once.

Coulson ignored this, instead turning back to May. "What do you mean, that's all you can say?"

"I'm under orders," said May. "Fury can tell you more."

**Step six: Reveal yourself to the people you trust.**

"All that's coming out of SHIELD is noise," said Skye, tapping away furiously. The noise was now funneling through the laptop, and Ward frowned. Was that..?

"What do you mean, noise?" questioned Coulson.

"Skye, turn it up," he said. She threw him a curious glance but did so. Ward closed his eyes and leant against the wall, shoulders slumped. It was time.

"It might be encoded data," she said. "I'll be able to encode it, but -"

"No need," said Ward quietly. "I know what it says. 'Out of the shadows, into the light.'"

Everybody looked at him. "Ward?" asked Coulson.

"The HYDRA agents have been activated. We need to get on to Fury or Hill _now._"

"And Garrett's about to board us," said Coulson. "Brilliant."

"The agents trying to shoot him down must have worked out who he is," said Ward.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Fitz.

"How do you know that's an activation for HYDRA agents?" asked May.

"Ward has been a mole in HYDRA for months now," said Coulson. "Garrett is a high-ranking HYDRA agent and the Clairvoyant." The team was all staring between Ward and Coulson, as if they had grown two heads.

"None of you can let on you know about any of this," said Ward. "As SHIELD agents, none of you should have any idea what that signal means. If Garrett realizes what I've done, he won't hesitate to kill all of us."

"How many HYDRA agents are there?" asked Skye.

Ward shook his head. "A lot."

"Simmons is at the Hub!" said Fitz. "If all of the HYDRA agents are activated…" The implications sank in for all of them.

"Right," said Coulson. "We pretend as if we know nothing. Skye, decode the message anyway. The rest of us need to prepare for Garrett."

**Step seven: Go deep cover.**

"Garrett's going to expect me to break him out."

Coulson glanced up, looking suddenly very tired. "What do you want to do, Ward?"

"I'd prefer it if he rotted in the Fridge." Ward hesitated. "But he can lead us to other HYDRA cells. We could end the war more quickly if I go with him."

"You'll have to do bad things. Kill people, probably."

"Maybe not. What if Fitzsimmons can make the ICERs less obvious?" Coulson looked at him with interest, nodding slowly.

"Fitzsimmons!" shouted Coulson. "I have a job for you."

**Step eight: Convince Hand you're not going to betray HYDRA the moment you get the chance.**

"You're saying you're a HYDRA agent." It was typical that was the part of Ward's story that she picked up on.

"Former agent," said Coulson, helpfully.

"I defected," said Ward. "I was never really loyal to HYDRA, anyway."

"Then who _were_ you loyal to?" asked Hand.

"Garrett," admitted Ward.

Hand threw her hands into the air. "That makes me feel so much more confident about this mission!"

"Agent Hand," said Simmons. "If Fitz and I can dilute the colouring of the toxins in the ICERs, Garrett will never suspect a thing. There's a chance Garrett will get out anyway with the help of another sleeper agent. At least with Ward, you know people aren't dying because of it."

"And you'll be getting regular updates on the location of HYDRA cells," added Ward.

"If you really were a HYDRA mole, why are there no records of it?" asked Hand.

Ward gestured around him. "This is why. Because HYDRA had agents at all clearance levels in SHIELD. If any record had been made of the meetings, someone would have found out."

"They were strictly off record to the point where no one was allowed to write down what occurred in the meetings," added Coulson. "Everybody had to remember what they had been told as best they could."

"If we do let you break Garrett out, how will you go about it?" asked Hand.

"I'll shoot you and the other guards with an ICER. Garrett will probably want to push you out of the plane, so I'll wait until I'm certain you're awake to do it. We'll keep parachutes where you'll be jumping, so you can grab one and go."

Hand closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again, she said, "You better come through."

**Step nine: Get your cover blown.**

"We're in Havana," Ward said quietly into the phone.

"How many men are there?" Coulson's voice came from the other end of the receiver.

"Around twenty," said Ward. "If you bring a team, it should be pretty easy to bust, since you have surprise on your side."

"Do you know of any missions?"

"We're supposed to raid the Fridge," said Ward. He turned slightly, and out of the corner of his eye, spotted a HYDRA agent about to leave the room hurriedly.

"We should probably bust it pretty quickly then."

"Give me a moment," said Ward, placing the phone down. He stepped between the agent and the door.

"You're SHIELD," said the HYDRA agent, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Yeah. I am." And with no more hesitation, Ward aimed a punch at the agent's face. The agent dodged so that Ward's first only barely grazed his left cheek instead of hitting the nose like intended. Ward swept his leg underneath the agent, causing the man to fall. With a quick kick to the head, the agent was knocked out.

"You spend months part-time undercover without a hitch," said Coulson as Ward picked the phone back up. "One week full-time and you get discovered." Ward rolled his eyes.

"It won't be too long before this guy wakes up," he said. "I have to get out of here."

"Maybe lock the guy in a cupboard first," said Coulson. "It'll take him longer to get out and tell someone."

"Send me your co-ordinates. I'll meet you there soon." Ward hung up the phone and stuffed the HYDRA agent unceremoniously into a closet.

He had nothing to take with him, so he was ready to leave immediately. He walked past the HYDRA agents, feeling lighter than he had since he'd first heard the activation signal. He spotted when he got to the hallway.

He was never going to have to see Garrett again. He no longer had to pretend he was Garrett's perfect soldier, ready to kill for Garrett at a moment's notice…

The older man smiled at him. Ward didn't smile back.

**Step ten: Return home. **

Simmons was the first person he saw when he arrived back.

Her arms were enveloping him almost before he spotted her. Ward hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. "I've been so worried – ever since Fitz explained what was going on – it's so good you're back."

Where Simmons went, Fitz always followed, and so it wasn't a surprise that Fitz was the second person Ward found. Fitz gave him a large, infectious smile and clapped him on the back.

"Good to see you safe," said Fitz.

"You too," said Ward, and clapped Fitz back as well.

May and Coulson were the next two he came across. May watched him from the other side of the room, her eyes softer and prouder than he was used to. He met her eyes, and she nodded once, slowly and deliberately.

Coulson left May's side to approach him. Coulson grinned at him, and Ward couldn't help it but grin back. "Good work," said Coulson.

"Thank you, Sir," replied Ward, and he meant it.

Skye was the last person he found. Naturally, her initial reaction to his return wasn't as warm as the rest of the team's.

Instead, she punched him in the arm.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again," she ordered. Ward laughed.

"I'm not planning on being a mole in HYDRA again, trust me," he said. She couldn't hold back a smile.

"Can't I get a hug from my rookie?" he asked. She nodded and pulled him into one, her arms warm on his back.

"You've still got to buy me that drink," she said into his ear.

"As soon as I can," he promised.

* * *

**So this is what happens when you get attached to a character who turns evil. Binge-watching AOS has done things to me.**

**There's (obviously) parts that diverge from canon, so a brief explanation in probably in order. Garrett followed the team to the Guest House, but it blew up like in canon so there wasn't really much that he could do there. Ward didn't shoot Nash, because he's been trying rather hard not to do any bad things since defecting from HYDRA because there's still lingering suspicion surrounding him from all the higher-ups that know about him, so he's still out and about when everyone finds out about May. And that's about it, I think. (I haven't actually seen past Providence yet, so something could happen that makes the ending not work out, but eh.)**

**Also this probably makes the plot of CA:WS not work but oh well.**


End file.
